User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate Ep 11
Better Get Out While You Can Recap: Last time on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. The contestants had to deal with the scariest challenge yet. When they all endured the screamo meter. And it gets even scarier as Joanna returned apparently out for revenge and Alejandro's blood. And the Bats were so close after Tyler's encounter with his worst fear as well as Ash and Gwen making him look dead. Up until Duncan's old tricks made a comeback. And the Bats had sent home LeShawna for not screaming. Who will be sent home next? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate! Intro: Xavier is seen running then hitting a tree as Zoey passes him by which annoys him, then the camera switches to LeShawna and Courtney having a catfight before heading off to a waterfall then Duncan is seen laughing until he sees Lizzy who smiles at him, then the camera switches to Geoff and Bridgette kissing until Dani dumps water on them as Joanna and Lindsay witness then the camera switches to Noah and Cody talking as Matt walks up to them, then Syler and Cam are shown whispering as the camera pans over to Heather rolling her eyes at Alejandro and Justin then Ash walks by swooning until she falls off a cliff then Tyler catches her as she blushes and Katie gives a thumbs up, then pans over to Dawn sneaking up on Mike as he startles a bit then the camera pans over to the campfire as Yazzy and Trent are about to kiss until Scottie interrupts and Gwen waves nervously into the camera. (In the Hotel/Spa) Lizzy: Good to have you back Jojo. Joanna: Great to be back Lizzles. Joanna: And out to get Ale-jackass outta here. I'll just get out anybody in my way. (Out by the dock) Yazzy: OMG! To think I'd hate camp like Islands. And I've been on like 1 trip. Trent: One? Yazzy: Shut up. (Yazzy and Trent start to kiss) Yazzy: Fuck challenge time. (They meet at the Island) Lizzy: We oughta turn this to a drinking game. Whenever Chris isn't here to announce we all sip something. Gwen: Oh shit. DIY. Bridgette: Meet up on Insidious Mountain! Yazzy: I HATE Chris! Heather: Join the club. Joanna: You join the departed. (The all meet on Insidious mountain) Lizzy: What is this shit? Chris: The most extreme of all challenges! And luckily just one today! You all have to hanglide to Disaster Island and find the following before returning to the Island. (Lizzy and Joanna look at the list) Lizzy: I know we'll win this shit! We're blowing the bats out their nests! Lizzy: So we all find them then paddle back? K. Chris: Actually Lizzy you have to swim back! (Lizzy kicks Chris) Lizzy: That's for interupting Duncan and I. LET'S GO! Yazzy: Their beating us! (They all reach Disaster Island) Heather: Give me the list! Gwen: Ok. So there's lots of places here. Apparently. The forest, ocean and the caves. Ash: But the caves are rather dense. Bridgette: What about digging? Gwen: Ok then......... split up! Heather: Start digging ladies. Now! Joanna: Ohhh I'll dig a hole alright. Bury you and your fucking boyfriend. Lizzy: Joanna? Joanna: Aleheather got me out. I need your vote Lizzy! Lizzy: For who? Joanna: Heather. Joanna: If I get everyone to vote out Heather it's me getting ahead and even with Ale-dick-wad. (Lizzy and Joanna are digging) Xavier: Well......... we found anything yet? (Lizzy shovels sand on Xavier) Lizzy: Ok my bet was this place was royalty before it became a death zone. Katie: The caves are next! Heather: I'll just wait out here then! Katie: Ugh! Sure make me do the busy work! Heather: Hopefully these newbies can obey me. Yazzy: Ok. Now I think I can do the swimming part. Mike: Not if I can help it! (Mike rips off his shirt but then transitions into Vito) Vito: How you doin' sweet thang? Yazzy: I HAVE A BOYFRIEND JERSEY SHORE! (They both go into the water) Katie: That's weird. I thought he lost all his personas. Courtney: Who Mike? Those are personas? Mike: I'm not sure what happened. One challenge I'm Svetlana now I turn into Vito. Yazzy: Guys! Gwen: Yes! Bridgette: Now we just have to go through the forest then the other side. Scottie: Well that's no problem! Courtney: Are they seriously beating us? Xavier: They can't win! Let's go! (Lizzy hops on Duncan as they go through the woods) Gwen: Now what? Gwen: Who knew Disaster Island had gems unless they're fake. Joanna: Mine! (Joanna goes to get a tiki gem head but Heather also grabs it but they lose grip as Tyler catches it) Lindsay: Awww. That was a pretty tiara! Katie: What was that back there? Mike: Uhh nothing. Katie: I'm watching you. Katie: Something's going on with Mike. His personas are back. Hopefully Mal doesn't make a comeback! Tyler: Hopefully we won? Gwen: We better have. Heather: But we got here first. Tyler: But our shit is heavy? Chris: Heavy must mean most is that correct? (Gwen throws down the loot) Gwen: Tada! Heather: Oh yeah? (They put their loot down but reveals rocks) Heather: What the hell?! Heather: I was sure! We ahd loot! (Lizzy empties the bag and puts in rocks while Heather isn't looking) Chris: Bats win! (The Bats cheer) Joanna: Everyone.......... (At the elimination ceremony) Chris: Snakes failed again I see. And according to the votes the loser of tonight is................ Heather. Heather: Are you fucking kidding me?! Joanna: Nope! Lizzy: No. Courtney: Bye!!!!!!! Heather: See you losers later then! Especially you Alejandro. Chris: Who will be the next loser? Find out on Total Drama Wiki DIsaster Ultimate! Category:Blog posts